


First Time All Over Again

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [112]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, S1, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: And if you're open for prompts again, how about a first time after Stanford. Dean and Sam are in a fight about why Sam left and Dean found out, he was the reason, bc Sam was always in love with him and he interrupted the argument with a fierce kiss. Bottom Sam, Bonus for coming untouched. That would be great!!! Thank you! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time All Over Again

**Prompt** : And if you're open for prompts again, how about a first time after Stanford. Dean and Sam are in a fight about why Sam left and Dean found out, he was the reason, bc Sam was always in love with him and he interrupted the argument with a fierce kiss. Bottom Sam, Bonus for coming untouched. That would be great!!! Thank you! <3

 

Sam was fuming. Why did Dean always try and pick a fight? Why was he so fucking annoying? Sometimes he wanted to throw the older Winchester out on his ass and storm back to Stanford. And wasn’t that the problem? Part of Sam wanted to go back to Stanford. Dean found out and he was incensed about it, which didn’t make sense because he thought Dean always knew Sam would go back. The hunting life was never for Sam.

But when he reminded Dean of this fact, Dean spouted off some crap about Sam abandoning him and the family business and not caring about saving lives. It wasn’t selfish for wanting to live his own life. Sam was an individual.

“And I’m not the blunt little instrument that you are!” Sam finished. “You never think for yourself. You always let Dad boss you around. Do you even have dreams, Dean? Do you even care about yourself?”

“You’re a little ungrateful brat, you know that?” Dean snapped. “After all we did for you when you were a kid–,”

“All you _did_ for me?” Sam echoed. “All you _did_ for me? You mean uprooting me every few weeks so I couldn’t make any friends? You mean not celebrating any holidays and my birthday forgotten? You mean eating crap food and having an unstable childhood? Is that what you mean? Because that’s _all_ you did for me!”

“We raised you!” Dean shouted.

“I wish you hadn’t!” Sam retorted. “I wish I had a normal family!”

“Then leave,” Dean muttered. “Get the fuck out now. Dad and I can find the demon without you. So go ahead, Sam. Run out on us again because you think you’re so much better than us.”

“I don’t think I’m better than you!” Sam protested.

“So why’d you leave?” Dean yelled. “Why did you _leave_ me? All I ever did was try my best and you just bailed. Did I really mean that little to you? Did you really hate me that much?”  
“I didn’t hate you, you dumbass!” Sam exploded. “I was in _love_ with you!” They fell silent. Sam tried to take it back, but he couldn’t get his throat to work. “I’m sorry,” Sam croaked. “I didn’t mean for it to happen. I know it’s sick and wrong and I’m going to hell, and you should hate me and—mf!”

Dean’s lips were on his, attacking them in hungry kiss. “I thought I was so wrong,” Dean panted. “Perving on my little brother. Having wet dreams about you bouncing on my dick and waking up feeling like the worst scum on the planet when all this time…” He grabbed Sam’s face and pulled him into another kiss. “Jesus, Sammy, why didn’t you say something?”  
“Why didn’t you?” Sam shot back, before leaning down to suck on Dean’s neck.

“Touché,” Dean muttered. “Fuck, Sammy, fuck.”   
“That’s the idea,” Sam muttered. “Get in me, now.”

“Do you have anything?” Dean asked.

“Look in my duffle,” Sam suggested. When Dean went to rummage through Sam’s stuff, he worked on peeling off his clothes and stroking his dick. The flesh was hot under his hand and quickly filling with blood. “Dean, hurry!”

“Got it!” Dean held up lube and a condom triumphantly. “Sammy, god, you’re so hot.”

“Why am I the only one naked?” Sam asked. “I’d be nice to see you without a shirt and actually be able to touch you.”

Dean dropped the materials on the bed and started to strip his clothes off. Sam eyed him hungrily. “Wow, Dean. You look incredible.”   
Dean crawled across the bed and lay on top of Sam. He spent some time kissing his brother, feeling the hard muscle under his fingertips and resenting that Sam was taller than him. “You’re not so bad yourself, college boy.”

Sam looked up at him through his dark eyelashes. “I’m sorry I ran away, Dean.”  
“Don’t be,” Dean said. “I missed you, but I know you had to live your own life. I couldn’t keep you tethered to something you hated.”

“Oh, I dunno,” Sam joked. “It wasn’t all bad.”

Dean chuckled. “Enough with the chick flick moment. I want to fuck you.”

Sam moaned. “Yes, please.”

Dean grabbed the lube and examined in. “Really, Sammy? Bubblegum?”

Sam blushed. “I like the way it smells.”   
“You’re such a loser,” Dean said fondly.

“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.” Dean uncapped the lube and drizzled some on his fingers. He waited until it heated up a little bit and then pressed one finger against Sam’s hole. “Ready?”  
“I’ve been ready for years,” Sam replied.

Dean spent his time fingering Sam open, fucking him on the digits and nudging his prostate. Sam moaned and dug his nails into Dean’s thigh. “Dean!”

Dean slid the condom on and smeared some lube on his cock. He pressed it against Sam’s gaping hole and started to slide in slowly. Sam growled. “Faster!”

“Fine,” Dean growled. He shoved his cock all the way in and Sam moaned. Dean waited and let Sam get used to the feeling. Sam’s ass felt freaking amazing around his cock and Dean groaned. “You feel fantastic, Sammy.”

“Obviously,” Sam panted. “I’m fucking fantastic, pun intended.”

“I’ll be the judge,” Dean retorted. He pulled his cock out and then slammed back in. He continued the frantic pace until Sam was writhing and reaching for his cock. Dean slapped his hand away. “No touching yourself.”   
Sam keened. “Dean, not fair.”  
“Sorry, baby,” Dean purred. “You’re going to come on my cock or you’re not going to come at all.”

Sam wanted to protest again, but Dean altered his thrusts to nail Sam’s prostate and ecstasy raced up his body. “Fuck, fuck! Dean!”

“There’s the spot,” Dean growled. His pace never wavered and Sam’s dick was dripping precome. “Come on, Sammy.”

Sam didn’t want to be the first person to come, so he clenched his ass down on Dean’s dick. It had the desired affect; Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and his thrusts stuttered. “Sammy, your ass, _fuck_.” He grinded his cock against Sam’s prostate. “Come, baby.”

Sam tried to hold back but Dean’s nails dug into his skin and his lips mouthed at Sam’s sweaty neck. The younger Winchester cried, “Dean!” And then his orgasm exploded on his chest with ropes of white come. Dean panted and collapsed on top of Sam, his own orgasm spurting inside the condom. “You’re heavy,” Sam groaned.

“Fuck off,” Dean replied. He rolled off Sam’s body, however, so they were aligned. Their skins had sweat and come mixed together, but neither of them moved to clean it off. “Wanna take a shower?” Dean asked.

Sam snuggled closer to Dean. “Nah. I’m good right here.”


End file.
